1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clasp, especially a clasp for a cord or lace, adapted more particularly to a lacing system, such as for an article of footwear of the type in which the lace forms a closed loop.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Lacing systems of the aforementioned type are known, for example, in French Patent Publication No. 2 706 744 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,474. The disclosure of these documents is directed to a lacing system in which the ends of the lace are anchored at the end of a lacing zone of a boot, passing alternately through a series of keepers/guides arranged along the lacing zone, and ending with a loop, that is, a traction loop, on which a blocker for the lace is threaded. In such a construction, the tightening of the boot is accomplished by pulling on the loop and by blocking the sliding of the lace by means of the blocker once the desired tension is reached.
In other similar embodiments, the lace forms a fully closed loop, as the ends of the lace are assembled by stitches in order to form a traction loop. With this type of construction in which the lace forms a closed loop, it becomes difficult for the user to reconstitute the lacing system if the lace were to break. Indeed, at such times, means to enable the wearer to join together the two ends, such as by stitching, typically are not readily available.
This problem is further increased for laces that are very narrow and ones having a low-friction coating on their outer surfaces, as is the case, for example, of the so-called KEVLAR® laces used in the so-called quick-lacing systems that are even more difficult to sew.
Another drawback that occurs in lacing systems in which the lace forms a traction/gripping loop is that the loop poses a safety problem. Indeed, the loop can become caught in branches, obstacles, etc., and cause a runner to fall, or even become caught unfortunately inside of a boat, canoe, kayak, etc., which can be particularly dangerous when engaged in water sports in which the boat can overturn with the user caught in the boat by the laces. This drawback was partially resolved in the commonly owned French Patent Publication No. 2 772 244 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0025434, by providing a pocket for storing the lace loop and the associated blocker. However, even with such a pocket one can occasionally experience the loop and blocker accidentally being pulled out or become free from the pocket.